


secrets.

by erasvita



Series: let's be wildflowers [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Monthly Prompt, Poetry, Secrets, September - Freeform, TWWM, esk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasvita/pseuds/erasvita
Summary: september 2019.Does your esk have a secret that they hold on to dearly? Would they be willing to share their secret if given the chance? Or would they prefer to keep it to themselves?





	secrets.

They float like leaves in autumn,   
Tumbling head-over-heels  
from sky to foggy bottom.  
In lust of winter’s reveals.

They come crushed and bruised and ripped,  
taped together, hiding tears,  
unlipped and unruly in  
their want, their need to be heard.

Secrets are not meant to be  
flung about like paper scraps,  
yet we do so anyway.  
We hand them out, set them loose.

So they fly, from ear to ear  
reminders we are fleeting,  
that we fail, and love, and hurt -  
Togetherness in being.

The mountains know my secret.  
They know, and they do not care.  
perhaps it is best that way,  
they will not give it away.

My secret is safe with them,   
so I tell them freely of  
my need to wander, of how  
I hate it, and I love it, and -

I cannot, will not, stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Final word count: 142**  
**AP Breakdown**  
Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 142 words)  
+10 AP (Monthly Prompt)  
+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
_Total AP per submission: 17_
> 
> **GP Breakdown**  
Base Score: 1 GP (Writing: 142 words)  
+1 GP (Monthly Prompt)  
+4 GP (Poetry Bonus)  
_Total GP per submission: 6_


End file.
